Automatic card shufflers have been employed in casinos and the like to shuffle one or more decks of cards for playing card games such as black jack, poker, and baccarat.
The advantage of employing a shuffling apparatus is that it is seen as reducing the prospects of tampering. Current card shuffling mechanisms have a number of disadvantages including that they still require a human dealer, the shuffling mechanism can jam, and the outcome of the shuffling may not be random.
Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative shuffling apparatus.